<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits and Pieces by Sassdoesstuff05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478922">Bits and Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassdoesstuff05/pseuds/Sassdoesstuff05'>Sassdoesstuff05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just get what’s on the list [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if you squint), Akiteru needs to butt out, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Yams, Crack, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Give Yamaguchi his food, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Internal Monologue, Light night takeout, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Pining, Restaurants, Tsukishima is hot, Tsukishima likes it though, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi is just hungry, Yamaguchi is lowkey weird, Yamaguchi's brain needs to shut up (or be louder), by weird i mean he talks to inanimate objects, can you tell the author is slowly going insane?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassdoesstuff05/pseuds/Sassdoesstuff05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, do you know him?” the older boy asked, looking at Tsukishima while pointing to Yamaguchi.<br/>“Yes,” Tsukishima said, right as Yamaguchi said, “no,”<br/>They gave each other a look.<br/>“It was a brief, uh, encounter,” Yamaguchi said, trying to save whatever he’d just messed up.<br/>“Oh. <i> Oh <i> ,” Tsukishima’s brother said, looking between the two boys, nodding with a sly smile. Something about his face implied that he thought something <i> much <i> more scandalous was going on in that boy’s head. </i></i></i></i></p><p>  <i><br/><br/></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>  <i></i></i></i><br/><i>Yamaguchi is hungry so get he gets takeout. Guess who also wanted takeout?</i><br/> <br/><i>Note: This story will NOT make sense if you don't read the first one-shot in this series!</i><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just get what’s on the list [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bits and Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will not make sense if you haven't read the first one-shot in this series! This lowkey sucks turn around before you're tainted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m home~” Yamaguchi called out to his empty apartment as he opened the door. It was left in chaos; dishes in the sink, a plate and glass left untouched (after he’d decided that he didn’t have time for breakfast, and his bedroom door wide revealing an unmade bed. Even the coffee mix was still out on his counter. He must’ve forgotten to put it away in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, coffee-man, I’m still single,” Yamaguchi said, reassuring the man on the container. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Single as a pringle,” he sang, putting his bag down, “so single that I wait for Valentines day so that I can buy the cool looking Valentine’s chocolates for half the price,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the sink, washing his hands under cold water before turning around. An empty peanut-butter cup wrapper left from the night before stared at him angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, picking it up and throwing it away, “I’ll take better care of you, I promise,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wrapper still looked angry, even though it was curled comfortably in the trash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this about me saying I’m single? You know I love you right? More than anything. You make me a better person, and for that I thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi could feel the judgemental eyes of the coffee mix man staring at his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For god’s sake,” Yamaguchi angrily stomped over to the coffee mix before putting it in his cabinet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judgemental foods gets the cabinet. And now you’re in the cabinet. Why am I still feeling judged? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop judging me,” Yamaguchi said, crossing his arms, looking at the cabinet. He loosened his posture, realizing what he was doing and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I’m talking to stuff again,” Yamaguchi said, burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From now on, no more talking to myself or inanimate objects, Yams. No matter how judgemental or beautiful they are. So no, I will not be telling my beautiful, wonderful peanut-butter-filled-partner how much I adore them out loud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off his clothes, quickly changing into a comfy t-shirt in a few seconds. He stared at the comfy shorts, waiting for a second before putting them on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's a ‘pants day’ today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His ‘work clothes’ were thrown on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should put that in my hamper and straighten it out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. But, his arms felt a little lazy and he was hungry so he pushed them into a small pile in the corner of his bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh, good enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I want to eat?” Yamaguchi asked aloud, opening his fridge. He glanced at his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut butter on bread?” Yamaguchi asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I want rice and meat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it seemed to grumble back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any meat and I’m not going to get takeout,” He stood in silence for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Screw it, I’m getting takeout,” Yamaguchi announced, closing his fridge, marching to his bedroom. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he was weak? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, he sat on his bed, phone in hand looking at the beautiful menus he’d saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, yes. Meat. Red meat. Chicken. Give me all the meat. Oh, that looks flavorful, I can practically taste it from the picture. Wait, ew, it has broccoli. Oh, heck yes that looks good too. Oh it’s not too expensive either. I gotta set up a budget or something, though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally chose one meat dish that came with a side of rice, he proceeded to try and get it delivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Why is the delivery so expensive? I could buy another dish for that price! I’m not paying that much! But, I also don’t want to move or put on real pants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using all the willpower he had, Yamaguchi turned over, groaning into his pillow before quickly selecting the ‘pick-up’ option and submitting his order. According to the confirmation message he received seconds later, his meal would be ready in 30-40 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I have to move,” Yamaguchi moaned, hugging his pillow against his face. He stayed there for a few minutes, closing his eyes, before springing up and out of his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell no, not falling asleep and forgetting about the food today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He immediately felt dizzy and black spots filled his vision. </span><em><span>Oh, shoot.</span></em> <em><span>Why did I get up so quickly?</span></em><span> He stumbled to his closet, pulling out some jeans and putting them on, blinking away the black spots. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the mirror, tucking his shirt in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look ok, right? I don’t need to change my shirt, it’s a cute shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said shirt had the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I did nothing today’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>plastered on the front and it fit nicely. He fluffed up his hair a little bit with his hand, fixing it so he looked half-decent. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed his phone, headphones, keys, and wallet, and headed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk only took around fifteen minutes, just as he suspected and nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was actually kinda nice, just walking with his earbuds in, letting his head slowly nod to the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled open the door to the small restaurant enjoying the MARINA flowing through his headphones. There wasn’t a line for pick up, but he stood to the side, taking out his head phones and stuffing them in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, Yams. Be normal. Just say you’re here to pick something up, give your name, and get out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, dragging himself to the register with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the girl working said, blinking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, here to pick up an order,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” She sighed, looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be under ‘Yamaguchi’” she clicked away at her keyboard, eyes glued to the screen as she answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your food isn’t ready yet. Give it ten to fifteen minutes. You can sit over there and wait,” she said, pointing to the three chairs next to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok. Thank you,” he said, awkwardly nodding his head as he made his way over to the chairs. He didn’t sit, though, just stood next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I pissed her off. Shoot. She’s gonna spit in my food and pour water on my head because I made her angry. I knew I should’ve waited a few seconds before approaching her! But no, my stupid little stomach is impatient and it wants food. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on command, his stomach rumbled as he glared at it. He forcefully pulled his phone and headphones out of his pocket, slightly huffing as he played some music to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had nothing else to do, so he decided to people-watch, observing a mother and her child as the child screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it!” the child yelled, small tears streaming down its face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about after dinner? Honey, can we go after dinner? Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok,” the mother said, turning frantically to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re going after dinner, how does that sound?” the father touched the boy’s arm gently trying to sooth him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” the boy screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi, as much as he would love to keep up with the toddler’s troubles, found himself staring at a boy who’d just walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed oddly familiar, with blonde hair and tall, slim appearance, but Yamaguchi couldn’t exactly remember where he saw him. His long fingers gripped his head headphones, sliding them down to rest against his neck. The girl seemed much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> happier to talk to the other boy. She was all smiles and happy glances and if Yamaguchi was being honest, he was a little jealous (of who, he wasn’t sure. The girl, because she got to talk to the blonde. Or the boy, because he got the girl to smile). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what if I’m not as attractive as Mr. Blonde? Can’t a good ol’ brunette get a smile. Oh god, that’s wrong of me to think. I should probably give her a reason to smile? Maybe make a meat joke? Cause this place sells meat? And I'm here for meat? Oh god no she’ll think I’m hitting on her. Note to self: Meat jokes are a no-go if you’re trying to get a girl to smile at you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi glanced back at the girl, only to meet the blonde’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wow pretty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another for a second and Yamaguchi finally realized why he looked so familiar. Yamaguchi, because he was socially inept, immediately looked away, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no no no. Not today. For the last week and a half I have been trying to forget how flipping stupid I was. Maybe he doesn’t recognize me? I have one of ‘those’ faces, right? Blend into a crowd. You see me everywhere, and nowhere. That kinda face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Yamaguchi snuck a look at the blonde, only to find him looking at him smirking, eyes still on Yamaguchi. </span><em><span>Oh fork, so much for having a ‘normal face’. It’s these stupid freckles. I bet he wouldn’t recognize me if I didn’t have freckles.</span></em> <em><span>Thanks a lot, Universe, for slapping me in the face once again. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde seemed to be getting closer to him, so he shifted his weight between his legs, watching as the boy walked towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god. That’s definitely him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, looking directly at Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, again,” he said, yanking his headphones out of his ears to avoid seeming rude. He gave a little wave to top it off, “I’m sorry, but what’s your name? I don’t think I caught it last time we… talked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s such a pretty name. Much better than Blondie or Mr. Blonde. It’s kind of a mouthful though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi said, not sure if they were supposed to shake hands or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, I suck at small talk. Why did I even bother saying anything but ‘hi’? That’s all he probably wanted and now I just went and messed up his plans because I wanted  to carry out a conversation to seem less socially incompetent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your phone is still playing,” Tsukishima said, pointing to his screen. That was sticking out of his pocket, threatening to fall. The music video for ‘How to be a Heartbreaker’ was playing, with all it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet boys in the background. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, quickly locking the screen, eyes flitting to Tsukishima’s.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no. Not right now. Why this right now? How do I say I’m not a pervert this is just a music video? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I never really turned it off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were in the middle of watching something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just listening to music!” Yamaguchi said a little too loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you listening to?” Tsukishima asked, titling his head slightly. Yamaguchi wanted to say something cool, something impressive, something that would make him seem less weird. He was deathly afraid of being judged because his music taste was basically made up of Taylor Swift, MARINA, a variety of K-Pop groups, Disney songs (</span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re catchy and he couldn’t get them out of his head, ok?) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whatever was popular or playing on the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you know just a mix of stuff. Whatever catches my attention. What about you?” Yamaguchi settled for that reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mostly listen to rock bands and different piano pieces,” Tsukishima (which even in his head, felt like a mouthful) said, touching his headphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, piano music is great. Especially when I’m working. Are those headphones any good? I’ve kinda wanted to invest in a pair,” Yamaguchi asked, gesturing to the headphones Tsukishima had. The boy seemed surprise at the question </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re ok. Sound quality is good and they’re pretty good at noise canceling, but they aren’t waterproof and only have about 4 hours battery life. It’s pretty fairly price though,” the blonde said, touching the headphones that lay around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound pretty good,” Yamaguchi said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, once. Their food was pretty good. I’d kill for their beef,” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, the same smirk lounging on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god now he thinks you’re a murderer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my first time and found it while looking at some reviews. Are there any other places you’d recommend? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard about the restaurant on the moon? Crazy-good food, but no atmosphere,” Yamaguchi said before his brain could tell him not to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god his name literally has the word ‘moon’ in it. I just killed two birds with one line. I feel so proud. And so ashamed. But, still proud. Even if Tsukki </span>
  </em>
  <span>(the nickname he’d decided on in his brain) </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks disgusted and questions my morals I’ll still be proud. Yeah, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Yamaguchi’s surprise, the boy lets out a small chuckle, smirk turning into a smile as he enjoyed Yamaguchi’s dumb joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kei!” a voice called as the door opened. Tsukishima immediately stopped smiling, head slowly turning to see who had called his name. Another blonde who looked a lot like Tsukishima came towards them. Yamaguchi had seen him standing outside earlier. He was tall too, taller than Yamaguchi but not quite as tall as Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said dryly, glaring through his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get to the food?” he asked, not bothering to acknowledge Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m hungry, Kei,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfortunate. I was in the middle of a conversation so-” Tsukishima said, eyes slightly softer than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you know him?” the older boy asked, looking at Tsukishima while pointing to Yamaguchi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tsukishima said, right as Yamaguchi said, “no,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave each other a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a brief, uh, encounter,” Yamaguchi said, trying to save whatever he’d just messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tsukishima’s brother said, looking between the two boys, nodding with a sly smile. Something about his face implied that he thought something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more scandalous was going on in that boy’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slightly awkward silence as they stared at one another. Eventually, Yamaguchi gave them both a nod before turning around and putting his headphones in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ruin your date? Is that why you didn’t want me to come?” the older boy whispered, glancing at Yamaguchi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god is he gay? He’s gay. He likes men. I'm a man. Oh my flipping gosh. Or maybe his brother is just teasing him? Oh god, I hope not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi politely pretended not to hear him, but couldn’t help but blush. His finger hovered over the play button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not nice to snoop so I’m going to press the play button on my music, blast it to stop my brain from thinking and enjoy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and he can hear you,” Tsukishima whispered back, glaring as his face slowly became more pink. Yamaguchi slid his phone into his pocket, music muted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or, I’ll just stick my nose where it doesn’t belong. That works too. I’ll also nod my head too, pretend that I’m just… jamming out? Do people say that anymore? Well, that’s what I’m doing. Jamming out. Yeah, totally not listening to a conversation that’s not meant to be heard, especially not by me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks gay though-” Yamaguchi had to stop himself from physically reacting (which prove to be very hard). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akiteru,” Tsukishima hissed through clenched teeth. Yamaguchi turned his head slightly, glancing at both of them before turning back immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… I saw….looking at...definitely… checking.. out” Yamaguchi strained to hear the rest of the conversation, only picking bits and pieces. His face paled as he put the words together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck he saw me looking at his brother. He’s gonna beat me up in the parking lot. And then steal my food. Oh no, my poor, poor food. Shoot. This is why we have to keep our eyes to ourselves, Yams. You stupid, STUPID excuse of a man. Why did you stare at him so much when he was getting the food? I knew I should’ve just played music! Oh god, this is gonna haunt my head forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait in the car,” Tsukishima said, pointing a stiff finger at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Kei, I-” Tsukishima gave him a mean look, shutting the other man up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, great. Now you can actually listen to music and stop being creepy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for.... the interruption,” Tsukishima said, turning back to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi pulled his headphones out of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Yamaguchi said with a small wave of his hand, “it’s fine,”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what my brother said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bits and pieces,” Yamaguchi said, palms starting to sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I’m gonna get called out for staring. He’s gonna wipe me off the face of the earth. He’s gonna tell me to meet him in the parking lot so his brother can fight me to the death. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry about the assumptions he made about you,” Tsukishima said slowly. Yamaguchi’s face filled with confusion, not exactly sure if this was a trap or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, which one?” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of them,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, the gay and the checking out part. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, both are kind of true so I don’t really see the problem. Actually, I should probably be apologizing to you because... well yeah you already know. So, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi said quickly, slightly bowing his head in shame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, the best thing I can do now is apologize and hope I forget my fatal, stress-inducing errors tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not on a date…” Tsukishima said, giving the boy a weird look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? That was one of the assumptions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what did you think the assumptions were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I thought he was talking about the gay part. And the,” Yamaguchi’s brain was sent into a panic mode, trying to think of something that made sense because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> think Yamaguchi was checking him out, “the looking gay part?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you apologize?” Tsukishima immediately asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please stop pelting me with questions I don’t know how to answer because I widely misinterpreted what your brother said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, an apology means nothing if you have no idea what you’re apologizing for,” Tsukishima said, his tone more teasing than judging. It made Yamaguchi feel a little bit better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a surprisingly normal conversation for the next five minutes, falling into a comfortable discussion that seemed to flow nicely between both boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order for Yamaguchi!” a voice called, beckoning him to come closer, holding a bag of warm food. She placed it on the counter, looking at the tag of another bag,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order for Tsukishima!” She called out, beckoning to the boy (</span>
  <em>
    <span>with a smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>) as she placed it on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god,” Yamaguchi muttered, walking with Tsukishima to collect his meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto,” the boy muttered back. Tsukishima’s bag looked significantly bigger than his, but that made sense because he probably got food for two. He stared at the contents in his bag, checking to make sure everything was there. He could see the meat through the plastic container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so weak, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it seemed to say to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you, babe,” Yamaguchi muttered, staring into his food bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Tsukishima asked, amusement pressed on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, Tsukki, me and the food are having a moment,” Yamaguchi scolded. His eyes widened as he realized what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> had just come out of his mouth. He looked at Tsukishima’s face, amusement and confusion scattered across his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me ‘Tsukki’?” he asked, letting out a small chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank god he's not mad that I told him to shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I wasn’t thinking and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate it,” the blonde said, letting out a small hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, testing out the new nickname he’d just forced upon another human being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I’m guessing you were talking to your...food. Again. It doesn’t seem like you’re overly tired this time so I’m going to assume that you only do it when you’re hungry, or you do it all the time but you just don’t realize it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing again?” Tsukishima asked.</span>
</p><p><span>“Uh, for,” </span><em><span>Hmm, what should I apologize for first?</span></em> <em><span>Ah, yes. I’m sorry for spending an obscene amount of time staring at you. When I say ‘you’ I mean your hands and your ass and your back because I am a shallow, shallow human being. You and your brother didn’t even see me doing it which makes me feel slightly worse and better. And I’m sorry for telling you to shush when I was talking to my food. Also, I’m sorry for being a weirdo at the supermarket. I know I already apologized but that kinda deserves more than one apology. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Go on?” Tsukishima said, as a few seconds passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being… weird? And for talking to… inanimate objects” Yamaguchi settled for.</span>
  <em>
    <span> And being perverted, but you don’t need to know that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima almost looked relieved as he nodded. They exited the shop together, Tsukishima holding the door for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi thanked him walking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, turning to Tsukishima, “it was nice seeing you again. Night, Tsukki!” he said, smiling at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Tsukishima said with a nod. Yamaguchi began walking forward, accepting the end of their conversation, mentally fist-pumping because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught checking the other boy out and because he was able to seem like a perfectly normal human being for at least 47.6% percent of the time (which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than last time).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record,” Tsukishima called, adjusting his glasses, waiting for Yamaguchi to turn around before he continued. “I think the whole talking thing... it’s… cute,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left Yamaguchi, standing there cheeks flushed slightly red as he watched Tsukishima turn around and walk towards his car. Warmth flushed through his body in a way better that he could ever imagine. He was incapable of responding though, his mouth slightly ajar from the words he’d heard. Thankfully, his legs started walking in the direction of his home, a smile spread on his face the whole walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when his stomach was satiated with sustenance, Yamaguchi let his thoughts float to the conversation, letting his mind focus on the last word spoken. He hugged himself, smiling at nothing in particular, feeling inexplicably happy. It wasn’t until he realized he had no way of contacting the other boy that his feelings caught up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fudge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: it’s 12am and i just told my highlighter it’s the light of my life and my pencil it looked sharp. i need stop talking to inanimate objects and stop projecting my bad habit of talking to inanimate objects onto Yams. i cant wait to post this tomorrow because if im too lazy to log onto my account today. on another note, thank you to everyone who commented on the fic before this. Like seriously, i really appreciate every single comment and kudos and reply to all comments &lt;3. Part 3 is a maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>